Blurbles
by Disneyworks
Summary: This is a collection of letters based off of songs. The letters will mostly be between Percy and Annabeth, but I may throw in some Frazel, Caleo, and Jiper. They're rated T for safety. Full summary is inside. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is a collection of letters based off of songs. These are all going to be letters between Percy Jackson characters, mainly Percy and Annabeth. They will not be connected unless I say, and unless it is specifically requested I am not going to do any adult topics. The characters may be OOC and most of these letters will be AU. This first Blurble is based on the song ****_'Amnesia' _****by Five Seconds of Summer and I do not own it, they do. Annabeth and Percy belong to Rick Riordian, as does the entire Percy Jackson series, not me. I apologize in advance for any typos, as I do not have a beta reader. **

My Darling Annabeth,

You told me to stop sending you letters, so I will make this my final goodbye. But before I can say those much-dreaded words, I must say a few others

_I drove by all the places_

_We used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss_

_How it felt, the way you tasted_

You tasted like the chocolate milkshake I had just bought you. That was the sweetest milkshake I've ever had, and it was even sweeter tasting it on your lips.

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Even though __**he's **__right beside you_

_When he says those words that hurt you_

_Do you read the ones I wrote you?_

I wish you had stayed here with me so I could tell you those words in person. I wish you hadn't run off with him and I wish he was nicer to you. I wish so many things, my darling, yet none of the important wishes come true.

_Sometimes I start to wonder_

_Was it just a lie_

_If what we had was real_

_How could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all!_

And that is the ugly truth. Even though I still love you, I am starting to wonder if you lied about the whole thing and played me for a fool. If you did, you should start a career in acting, because you made me fall head over heels for you.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the makeup running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind_

_You didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

If you were lying about your feelings you truly are an amazing actor. When you said you were leaving your – _our - _dreams behind, did you truly mean that you still wanted them? Or were they nothing but childish fantasies to you?

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

I remember the stupidest little things about you, things I should have forgotten a long time ago. These little memories make me remember the big memories, like our first kiss, and that leads to me thinking that you lied. It was too good of a romance to be true. I see that now.

_The pictures that you sent me_

_They're still living in my phone_

_I admit I like to see them_

_I admit I feel alone_

Even with all the inklings of doubt that our relationship was real, I still need to see your face, even if it is only a picture on a phone screen.

_And all my friends keep asking_

_Why I'm not around_

_ It hurts to know you're happy, yeah_

_It hurts that you moved on_

_ It's hard to hear your name_

_When I haven't seen you in so long_

Even though I want the best (or the worst – I haven't decided yet) for you, it still hurts that you were able to forget me that quickly.

_ It's like we never happened_

_Was it just a lie? _

_If what we had was real_

_How could you be fine?_

I just want to say a couple more things before I say my last goodbye.

_If today I woke up with you right beside me,_

_ Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_ I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

Well, I guess the end has come. Goodbye, my darling, my sweet, my love. Goodbye.

Love Percy

**A/N- Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated! If you would like me to do a song, send me a PM and I will write one for you! Thanks again and I'll have the next one up shortly. It's song is ****_'Somebody To You' _****by The Vamps and Demi Lavato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's the next Blurble! It's based off the song ****_'Somebody to You' _****by the Vamps and Demi Lavato. The song lyrics belong to them, not me. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase belong to Rick Riordian, not me. Please review!**

Hello, Annabeth. You don't know who I am, but I'm hoping I work up the courage to tell you. You see it isn't easy to tell the girl of your dreams that you like her. So, since I'm such a coward, the only way I can tell you how I feel is on paper. _This _paper.

_I used to want to be_

_Living like there's only me_

_But now I spend my time_

_Thinking of a way to get you off my mind_

It's true, you know. I can't stop thinking about you.

_I used to be so tough_

_Never really gave enough_

_And then you caught my eye_

_Giving me the feeling of a lightening strike_

After the 'lightening strike', I started to give more, to play harder so I could try and impress you. Even my coach noticed it – and yes, I am on the football team.

_Look at me now_

_I'm falling_

_Can't even talk_

_Still stuttering_

_This ground of mine keeps shaking_

Yep, because of you I got a C on my verbal Spanish test. Just the thought of you makes my mind go blank and my tongue stop working.

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

That really is all I want to be though. I used to want to be a pro football player, but now all I want is for you to notice me.

_Everybody's try'na be a billionaire _

_But every time I look at you I just don't care_

_'Cause all I wanna be, yeah, yeah, _

_Is somebody to you_

I don't want money anymore. I want you.

Yours truly,

Percy Jackson

P.S. I guess I did get the courage to tell you who I am.

Dear Percy,

I know you like me. I'm not so blind that I can't see you making those eyes at me all day. And since you went to all the trouble to write that beautiful poem, I will take time to write one for you.

_I used to ride around_

_I didn't want to settle down_

_But now I wake each day_

_Looking for a way that I can see your face_

It isn't hard to see you everyday, since you are on the football team.

_I've got your photograph_

_But baby I need more than that_

_I need to know your lips_

_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_

I don't have a creepy photo of you; I have the yearbook photo from last year. And since I'm always at the field watching you practice, my grades are failing. If I have to repeat this year it's your fault.

_Look at me now_

_I can't even talk, still stuttering_

_This ground of mine keeps shaking_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's try'na be a billionaire_

_But every time I look at you I just don't care_

_'Cause all I wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

Yes, I copied you in that last part. But it's because I feel exactly the same way about you as you feel about me. Please have the courage to come say something to my face. I bet if you ask me out I'll say yes.

Yours truly,

Annabeth

**A/N- I hope you liked it! I apologize for any typos as I do not have a beta reader. I will get the next one up ASAP. Please review and if you have any song requests, please send me a PM! Thanks! :)**


End file.
